


Turecké lázně

by Melkora



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Rok s Johnlockem Challenge, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Konečně jsem vyslyšela Kraťulinu výzvu a napsala povídku, kterou nosím v hlavě už od října :-)Londýnské turecké lázně jsou místem, kam si kanonický Sherlock s kanonickým Johnem tu a tam tuze rádi vyrazili. Odpočinout, provést očistu a načerpat nových sil. Také to ovšem není místo s extra dobrou pověstí. Říká se, že se tam tajně scházejí muži, kteří si libují v jistém druhu invertované perverze. Možná je to jenom pomluva, ale na každém šprochu, pravdy trochu.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Turecké lázně

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/gifts).



Zalapal jsem po dechu a pokusil se nasát do plic trochu čerstvého vzduchu. Marně! V horkém, párou prosáklém ovzduší ho nebyla ani špetka a mé rozpálené plíce, přes to, že téměř praskaly námahou, zůstávaly přeplněné onou vlhkou vydýchanou břečkou, v níž se utápěla celá místnost.  
Můj dech se stával rychlejším a rychlejším, mělčím a mělčím až nebyl ničím víc, než zběsilým staccatem zajíkavých nádechů promíšeným se stony.   
Bože to tempo! Tak… rychle! A… nahlas! Ano! Příliš nahlas na to, aby to bylo bezpečné, uvědomovala si jakási vzdálená zasutá část mého vědomí, které se jako zázrakem povedlo udržet si smysl pro realitu. Jenže ta malá tichá racionální myšlenka byla příliš opuštěná. Příliš bezradná na to, aby dokázala víc, než třepotat se v mém obrovském horkem rozbředlém mozku, jako ptáče vypadlé z hnízda.   
Kdosi mi položil ruku přes ústa. Byla to pevná silná masitá ruka palčivě vlhká se širokou dlaní.   
Námořník! Námořník! Na mysl mi vzdáleně vytanulo, že patří námořníkovi. Ta ruka nemilosrdně stiskla.  
„Tišejc, fešáku!“  
Kdo to řekl?? Bylo to určeno mně? Snad! Ale já potřeboval dýchat. Dýchat! Náhle se mě začala zmocňovat panika. Přepadl mě neurčitý pocit, že bych se měl bránit.   
Nějak se mi z té podivné směsi tělesnosti, jíž jsem byl obklopen, podařilo vyštrachat vlastní paži. Zdála se tak těžká a vzdálená. A působila tak cize! Jakoby se táhla celé sáhy do dáli. Až jsem na chvíli zapochyboval, zda je vůbec moje.  
Přes to jsem ji silou vůle zvedl a zabořil nehty do hřbetu té tlapy. Ale neudělal jsem nic víc. Nepokusil jsem se s ní bojovat ani ji odtlačit od svého obličeje. Někde na bazální úrovni jsem cítil, že je to tak správně. Souhlasil jsem s tou rukou. Tušil jsem, že musí zůstat tam, kde je. Dokud tohle všechno nepomine. Tenhle vlhký kluzký žár, oslepující ohlušující a utěsňující veškeré skuliny v mé mysli a těle. Ten živočišný chtíč! Ta divá hladová zvířeckost spalující mne zevnitř s ještě mnohem větší intenzitou, než to okolo.   
A hlavně to něco, co pálilo samo o sobě a vybarvovalo mou kůži do ruda. Co pulzovalo v mé hlavě a škubalo mým nebohým srdcem, jakoby ho toužilo vyrvat z hrudi.  
To něco, co se úlisně tvářilo jako posel z ráje, ale ve skutečnosti, mne strhávalo do propastných jam pekelných a já věděl, že je to tak dobře. Protože navzdory tomu, co mi bylo od mala tak pečlivě vtloukáno do hlavy, právě tam se skrývala ta pravá rozkoš, to pravé potěšení.   
Možná jednou, až přijde čas zaplatit za tuhle slast s příchutí síry, vyjde mě to ďábelsky draho. Ale kdo by se staral, co bude snad za tisíc, snad za sto let, nebo třebas jen za pár minut. Důležité bylo tady a teď. Důležité bylo umlčet ten proradný křik, tu bolest, jenž mučila mou duši svou tupou neutuchávající přítomností. Zacelit tu ošklivou zející ránu, která v ní zůstala po… potom co… Ach! Po tom, co odešel… Po tom všem!  
  
„Vim vo lepšim zůsobu jak umlčet tu jeho rozkošnou pusinku. Votoč ho!“  
Tenhle hlas, byl jiný, než ten první. Ač stejně hutný a neurvalý, zněl odkudsi zezadu. A shora! Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem si uvědomil, co je zač. Jistě! Tenhle náležel té těžkopádné hoře masa svalů a kostí, co svírala mé torzo z druhé strany. Proto ten zoufalý nedostatek místa. Proto ten bezmocný tísnivý pocit strnulosti uprostřed bláznivě rychlého pohybu. Dovnitř a ven, dovnitř a ven. A pak zas a znova.  
Avšak po těch slovech vše ustalo, jako když utne.  
Prostor se uvolnil a spolu s tím zmizely i ty akry nahé kůže, stejně lepivě vlhké a rozpálené jako ta moje, co mne ještě před chvílí obklopovaly jak neprostupná hradba. Zmizel i pocit naplnění a roztažení, jež znova a znova vysílal do mého bezvládného těla ony záblesky ostré pronikavé slasti smíšené s bolestí, nepodobné hrotům šípů rytmicky se nořícícím do těla nepřítele.  
Už jsem zase mohl dát stehna k sobě.  
Jenže než jsem se stihl byť jen narovnat, byly tu znovu ty mohutné pracky. Jen jich tentokrát bylo o něco víc. Snad tři, čtyři! Popadly mé tělo na několika strategických místech a vyzvedly ho do vzduchu, jako by zvedaly napěchovaný žok.  
Neměl jsem tušení, co se mnou zamýšlejí. Vytřeštil jsem oči a horečnatě se rozhlížel kolem. Opět jsem začínal panikařit. Kdybych alespoň věděl, kde je nahoře kde a dole. A komu patří ty kusy obnažených těl chaoticky se míhající kolem, vynořující se z oblaků horké páry, aby v ní vzápětí zase zmizely. Mně? Nějakému dalšímu člověku? Lidem?  
A kde to vlastně jsem? Měl bych to tu znát. Už jsem tu byl. S někým! S někým důležitým. S někým, kdo… Ne! Ne!! Uvědomil jsem si, že na tohle nesmím myslet. Proto jsem sem dnes přišel. Přišel jsem na tohle nemyslet. Vy dva hlasy, ať už jste kdokoliv, dostaňte to ze mě. Vytlučte to ze mě!  
  
Zdálo se, že mí společníci nemíní zahálet. Udělal jsem obrat a dopadl zpátky na podložku. Moje holé břicho se zarazilo o jakýsi okraj a ruce nestačily zareagovat včas. Přes to zaznamenaly tvar i strukturu, zatímco já jsem bolestivě sípal. Dřevěná lavice! Ležel jsem tváří dolů na dřevěné lavici. Než jsem jsem si to stačil v hlavě srovnat, moje nohy byly hrubě rozkopnuty a pánev vyzdvižena do vzduchu.   
Zase ten tlak! Tlak cizího upoceného těla na mém vlastním. Tlak, co mi opět spolehlivě vymáčkl z plic poslední zbytky vzduchu a proměnil mě v bezmocného vězně uzamčeného mezi nesmlouvavou pevností dřeva dole a pulsujícím chtivým životem nahoře nade mnou.   
A pak onen tlak zesílil, zostřil se a začal mě prostupovat. Tak, že mě donutil ještě víc se prohnout v zádech, vyjít mu vstříc a nechat ho, ať mě probodne skrz naskrz.   
Hlava se mi zvrátila a hrdlo se zachvělo. Z mých rtů, vyschlých a popraskaných, se vydralo zasténání.   
„Jo, krasavče! Jen přidej Nevostejchej se!!“  
Ozvalo se to zhora. Netušil jsem, co to znamená a jak to se mnou souvisí. Jen jsem měl pocit, že něco není správně. Bože! Bylo tak horko. Tak Horko! A měl jsem tak zoufale málo místa. Chtěl jsem pryč! Pryč odsud!  
V pošetilém pokusu o útěk, jsem se vrhl kupředu, avšak narazil do té druhé věci, rozechvěle měkké a nepochybně živé, jež mě nepustila dál. S hrůzou jsem si uvědomil, že jsem v pasti.   
Pozoroval jsem, jak se z mlhy přede mnou jakoby odnikud vypluly dvě ruce. Mé oči letmo zaznamenaly, že jedna je potetovaná. Snad kotva? Proč kotva?   
Neměl jsem ani záblesk času zamyslet se, co to znamená, neboť jedna z nich mě neprodleně popadla za pačesy a vyzdvihla vzhůru. Ta druhá přičinlivě stahovala dolů bradu.   
„Jen jí hezky otevři!“   
Měl na mysli má ústa. Chvíli jsem se bránil, dokud se mi konečně nepovedlo zaostřit a... Ach! Teď to konečně začíná dávat smysl! V mých kalných očích to zajiskřilo a násilím rozevírané rty se poněkud nesmyslně pokusily o jízlivý úšklebek. Dokonce jsem začal být vděčné té pracce, co mě tak bezohledně krákala za vlasy a poskytovala tak mému klinkajícímu se krku aspoň nějakou oporu.   
Kromě těch rukou se totiž z mlhy vylouplo ještě něco dalšího, co jsem zatraceně dobře poznával. Bylo to vztyčené a vzrušením zrůžovělé mužství, vlhké a lesklé, chtivě se otírající o mé tváře. A já věděl, co s ním.   
Zprudka jsem vyrazil a chňapl po něm. Jen kdyby se svět nebyl tak houpal a nebránil mi přesně mířit. Ani na druhý pokus jsem nebyl úspěšný,  
„No, tak! No tak! Neboj! Dostaneš, co chceš.“  
Ten hlas se pochechtával mým marným pokusům. Já jen pokýval hlavou a nechal svá znavená víčka opět klesnout. Nebudu dělat vůbec nic. Veškerou námahu nechám na něm.   
Pár hrubých prstů se špinavými nehty mě bolestivě tahalo za bradu, zatímco já v jeho péči ještě více zhadrovatěl. A pak jsem konečně ucítil na jazyku a na patře povědomý vjem. To si hlavička razila cestu dovnitř do mého hrdla a rozevírala ho ještě mocněji. A pak byl celý ten orgán hluboko uvnitř a já ho tam chtěl. Bože, jak moc jsem ho chtěl. Polkl jsem a začal sát, snaže se ignorovat zoufalý nedostatek vzduchu. A on, jako bezohledný nájezdník, činil jeden výpad za druhým, každý ještě hlouběji a rázněji.   
„Kurva! Jo! Jo! To je vono! Kuř ho!“  
Moje zneužívané hrdlo se stahovalo a chvělo. Dílem tím, jak se snažilo vypudit onoho vetřelce, dílem jak jím vibrovalo přidušené sténání.   
Celým mým nahým tělem jak žhavá láva putovaly vlny divé živočišné vášně, jež se mě zmocňovala, ovládala mě a zbavovala zbytků rozumu. Dole, tam kde se nacházelo mé vlastní pohlaví, nyní až chlípně nestoudně a bolestivě vzrušené, tam, kde byl vchod do mého vlastního těla, uvnitř mého vlastního těla, něco zuřivě bušilo, pulzovalo a zvětšovalo se. To něco posouvalo a tlačilo mě samého na okraj. Jako z obrovské dálky ke mě putovaly tlumené rozkošnické vzdechy i svědivá bolest, kterou způsobovaly cizí nehty až příliš pevně zaťaté do mých boků. Ignoroval jsem obojí.   
Mé já, scvrklé a nepatrné v mé lbi, se vzpouzelo a řvalo, snažíce se vzdorovat ukrutné převaze hříšného těla. Tušilo, že cosi je špatně, ale prohrávalo na celé čáře! To má vlastní vilnost, jako bestie puštěná do řetězu, nepřestávala dráždit jeden pyj a dychtivě vycházet vstříc tomu druhému. A žádala si stále víc a víc. A nebyla spokojena, dokud se tělo přede mnou nevzepjalo a nezkroutilo bujnou slastí. Dokud mou tvář neskropily přívaly cizího horkého semene.   
Sípavě jsem dopadl na lokty, jak první z mužů opustil má nyní již nepotřebná ústa, zanechav mne svému osudu. Marně jsem se pokoušel nadechnout. Nestačilo to. To horko! To horko k nesnesení! A moje srdce! Bušilo tak, až jsem měl chuť vyrvat si ho z těla a zahodit na tuhle mokrou kachlíkovou podlahu. Ostatně k čemu mi teď je? Vždycky mě nejvýš tak zrazovalo.   
Neměl jsem sílu už ani naříkat. Přes to jsem věděl, že potřebuji víc. Víc, kdybych měl v příští vteřině zemřít.  
„Víc! Přidej!“ Splynulo z mých rtů a já neměl zdání, zda jsem to opravdu vyslovil, nebo se mi to jen zdálo. Kdosi za mnou se chraplavě zasmál. Víc! Přidej, abych zapomněl na… na něj.  
  
A pak svět najednou ztemněl a zrudl. Rozkoš hromadící se tak dlouho v mých slabinách vybuchla a já se svíjel v křečích divokého zběsilého vyvrcholení. Z vnitřku mé hlavy se vydral napřed tichý, pak stále hlasitější, až nakonec ohlušující rachot a vpil se do vzduchu kolem.  
Vzápětí se vše slilo v jednu šedou lepivě hustou hmotu a já se do ní beznadějně zanořil.   
  


  
  
„To nic neni. Vyspí se z toho. Takovýhle věci už jsem viděl.“  
  
 _Víčka se mi zachvěla a já se pohnul. Z_ _mírně houpavého pohybu i z toho, jak bylo vše rozmazané, stejně jako z neurčitých zastřených zvuků, linoucích se shora jsem poznal, že jsem pod hladinou._ _Tekutina, v níž jsem se vznášel, b_ _yla hebká a jemná a poměrně konejšivá.  
_ _Nevěděl jsem, jak dlouho_ _už_ _tu prodlévám, ale vynořit se mi n_ _echtělo._ _Tušil_ _jsem, že n_ _ahoře_ _na_ _mě neček_ _á_ _nic dobrého.  
_ _Trvalo to_ _pár okamžiků_ _, než mi došlo, že zběsilé rány,_ _co se tu ozývají_ _, jsou údery mého vlastního srdce_ _a_ _šum_ _okolo mne,_ _že_ _není v_ _í_ _tr v korunách_ _s_ _tromů, ale můj dech_ _._ _  
_ _Z ničeho nic_ _jsem měl pocit,_ _že tu nejsem sám._ _Kvapně_ _jsem se rozhlédl a skutečně. Před_ _mýma_ _zakalenýma_ _očima se mihl obrys lidské figury._ _Pokusil jsem se trochu vzepřít v loktech_ _a_ _mžoural_ _jeho směrem. Ta postava byla až znepokojivě povědomá a já se zachvěl neblah_ _ou předtuchou_ _.  
_ _Obvykle jsem si nepřával, aby se má pozorování ukázala jako_ _chybná_ _, ale nyní jsem v to_ _upřímně_ _doufal. Přes to, sem se_ _nemohl_ _mýlit. Tu urostlou postavu, ty ostře řezané rysy,_ _ty_ _mandlové oči_ _i_ _s tím jeho nepatrným knírkem pod nosem b_ _ych poznal kdekoliv._ _  
_ _Rozladěně jsem zamručel. Můj útěk se_ _nezdařil_ _. Následoval mne_ _až_ _sem a viděl všechno,_ _k_ _co se tu odehrálo._ _  
„Watsone!“  
  
„_Co řikal?“  
„Nic! Blábolí!“  
  
 _Krásná, přísná tvář mého bývalého druha na mě shlížela nehybně a strnule, připomínajíc spíše_ _voskovou sochu_ _. A vůbec! Je to Watson? Není to_ _náhodou_ _opravdu jenom_ _socha, podstrčená_ _mi_ _, aby mne zmátla?  
Oklepal jsem se.   
„Co tu chcete? Nemáte být u sebe doma, na svém předměstí se svou ženuškou?“  
_ _Ne_ _věděl_ _jsem_ _, zda jsem ta slova pronesl, nebo si_ _je_ _jen pomyslel. Ale nějak zvláštně jsem si byl jistý, že_ _mi_ _Watsonova socha_ _porozuměla.  
„_ _Ach! Chápu!“ Pokračoval jsem. „Přišel jste se posmívat. Mě a mojí hanbě. No, tak jen_ _si mě prohlédněte_ _. Já se nestydím.“  
Až příliš okázale jsem vystavil svoje tělo, nahé vlhké a pokryté spermatem, __které_ _rozhodně_ _nepatřilo jemu_ _. Jen ať vidí, že se bez něj obejdu._ _Pak_ _přišla_ _otázka._ _  
„_ _Kolik jich bylo? Dva? Tři? Deset?“  
_ _V_ _oněch_ _slovech bylo tolik výsměchu a pohrdání, kolik jich jen lze vložit_ _do tak nepatrného_ _lidského_ _projevu. Jenže_ _já_ _jsem si_ _n_ _evšiml, že by_ _je_ _byla_ _pronesla_ _ta socha._ _Byla stále stejně nehybná a mlčenlivá_ _a tohle nebylo slyšet nikde jinde, než v mé_ _hlav_ _ě_ _. Ale musela to být ona, ostatně kromě ní tu nikdo nebyl.  
_ _Uštěpačně_ _jsem se_ _zakřenil_ _. Vím, kam míříte,_ _má milá_ _socho_ _._ _Ale nepodaří se vám ponížit mě tak snadno.  
_ _P_ _ohlédl_ _jsem na ni s veškerou_ _svou_ _drzostí_ _a zcela po pravdě odvětil, že nemám_ _ponětí_ _._ _  
  
_„Je celej rozpálenej. Nevypadá dobře. Tu druhou dávku si neměl dávat.“  
  
 _Tohle byl hlas shora. D_ _olétl z vnějšku až ke mě a vytrhl mě z mého transu._ _Normálně jsem ignoroval všechno, co se dělo nad hladinou, tohle mě_ _ale_ _zneklidnilo_ _. Druhou dávku… Druhou dávku! Proč mluví o druhé dávce? Ale, jistě! To_ _přece_ _souhlasí! Dal jsem si druhou dávku. Jedna byla_ _příliš_ _málo._ _Bylo to sice nedávno_ _, ale_ _i ona_ _brzo vyprchá. Budu potřebovat třetí. Nevíte, Watsonova socho, kde je lahvička s_ _mým_ _sedmiprocentním roztokem? Byla_ _n_ _a krbové římse_ _. Už dávno jsem se přestal namáhat uklízet_ _si j_ _i do svého marockého kufříku,_ _a_ _by byla pěkně po ruce, až ji zase budu potřebovat._ _Poslední dobou ji potřebuji často._ _Ne, ne ne, ne, ne! Nedívejte se tak na mě takhle. Já ji prostě potřebuju!_ _Potřebuju ji, aby…_ _aby_ _tahle_ _kalná řeka, ve které jsme se ocitli… Aby mě nepohltila._ _Nezadusila a nepohřbila pod návaly bahna a temnoty._ _Mám to_ _dokonale pod_ _kontrolou! Zas přestanu, jen co… co_ _odpluje a_ _zmizí_ _._ _Jen co budu mít slušnou práci. Jen co…_ _Jen co…  
_ _Voskový Watson se ani nehnul a já ho začínal mít právě tak dost._ _  
_ _A vy!_ _Vy_ _jste se to nikdy nenamáhal pochopit. Jenom jste pořá_ _d_ _vedl ty své mravokárné řeči._ _Jak slovník! Jak učebnice!_ _Zrovna v_ _y, který jste při první příležitosti zbaběle dezertoval do poklidných přístavů manželských._ _  
_ _Že se zničím? Neodhadnu nadávkování? No, a? Komu budu chybět? Vám rozhodně ne!_ _  
  
_„Na! Vem tohle prostěradlo a namoč ho do ochlazovacího bazénku. Zabalíme ho do něj. Tim trochu srazíme tu horkost.  
  
 _Ochlazovací bazének! Kde to jenom…? Ach! A já měl chvíli pocit, že jsem doma. Ale h_ _las nad hladinou mne opět spolehlivě vyvedl z omylu._ _Kdyby se sochy mohly_ _cynicky_ _chechtat, tahle_ _už bez pochyby byla zlomená v pase._ _  
Ale jistě,_ _můj chlapče_ _! Jen si užijte svůj triumf._ _Já přece vím že nejsme na Baker street. Tohle jsou turecké lázně. Párkrát jsem tu_ _už_ _byl. S vámi._ _A_ _občas taky bez vás. No alespoň vidíte, že jsem ještě zkaženější, než si myslíte. Než si všichni myslí!  
  
_ Byl to šok, když se mokrá ledová látka přilepila na moji rozpálenou kůži. Okamžitě jsem se roztřásl po celém těle.  
  
„A neměli bysme přece jenom někoho zavolat?“  
„A koho myslíš? Třeba fízly? ‚Konstáble! Tenhle chlápek se předávkoval koksem zrovna, když jsme ho šukali!‘ To víš, že jo!   
Neboj! Bude v pohodě!“  
  
Pevně jsem si přitáhl prostěradlo, i když jsem měl pocit, že mě ten mokrý chlad zabíjí. Tušil jsem, že je teď tím jediným, co mě ještě drží nad hladinou, když už nemám Watsona.  
Dva neznámé hlasy zatím nenápadně zmizely v dáli.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
